


February Daily Prompts

by Dan_Francisco



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Overwatch (Video Game), RWBY, XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Dan_Francisco
Summary: Daily prompt fillouts on the r/fanfic subreddit for February. Will upload each prompt as a new chapter as/when I fill out prompts.





	1. February 3: Resheniye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 3rd, Readings: Tarot Cards. Pick one of the Major Arcana and write a character study based on that Arcana’s meaning, 400 words. For this I chose Reverse Judgement; "In reverse, Judgement calls for you to look within yourself. Often, we live our lives without introspection, and it can take somebody else to look at us and help us see where we are going wrong."

Suka hated tasting her own blood. Ulysses stood before her, tall like a returning champion to the ring. Considering he had been Legion, maybe that wasn't too far off. She looked to her left - her Kalashnikov was too far away for her to get to. She was useless, kneeling on the ground, clutching her chest in pain, completely at his mercy. She had vowed to never again get in this position, and for fuck's sake, here she was. Had Suka learned nothing? What was the point of killing Major Gorchakov then?

"I expected you to be stronger," Ulysses said, his voice even and calm. "Should have been, after what you did here."

"I already told you," Suka muttered, wincing as every breath sent a sharp pain into her lungs. "I don't care about history."

"Who are you, who do not know your history? Do you think your life only started at that vault, and only ends in your own personal Tower of Babel? You are as connected to The Divide as the Marked Men, Suka."

Suka found renewed strength, forcing herself to stand even as she could feel her entire body crying out against her, demanding she stop torturing herself. "I know what mean now," Suka said, feeling blood on her teeth. "I remember. Delivered package for NCR. Not know what. Was  _job._  You live here,  _yes?_  I make your world terrible?"

Ulysses said nothing, only staring as Suka spat out a gob of blood from her mouth.

"For you, day was terrible, yes? For me, was  _Friday._  You are stuck in past, Ulysses. Killing me will not change."

Suka clutched her side, swallowing a suppressed shout of pain. He wouldn't see her weak. She would  _never_  allow that. Not even when her body was broken.

"You're right," Ulysses said after a long while. "Killing you won't change anything. History repeats itself no matter what year it is. You will answer for your crimes, Suka...we all answer, in the end."


	2. February 6: Firebrand and Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 6: Self-fulfilling prophecy, 400 words.

Yang hated being at this hospital. If she had at least taken out some Iraqis with her when she went down, that would have been better. But, no, instead she was standing around outside her tank, in the open like a moron. Well, at least it could have been worse. It was just a BMP that had gotten her - if a T-55 or a T-72 had shown up, she probably wouldn't even be alive.

Next to her, someone else was rolled in, but she couldn't see them between the small army of doctors that surrounded the new patient. They began to disperse, speaking to themselves in German, and then she saw. It was Pyrrha. She didn't need to ask - her missing legs told the only tale she needed.

The two exchanged a look, one that informed the other that they knew their military careers were over. A lifetime dedicated to learning how to fight, and knocked out of it as soon as they had gone to war. Yang wasn't sure about Pyrrha, but it drove Yang insane.

"I guess that superstition was true after all, huh?" Pyrrha said after a long while.

"Huh?"

"You know," Pyrrha said, a pained smile on her face. "The gates at Beacon. Don't you remember? The VITAL Festival. We went through the Class of 1951's gate."

Right. Yang remembered now. Campus tradition dictated that anyone first-years who went through the Class of 1951's gate instead of the smaller one next to it were doomed to either an early death or a ruined career. Yang and Pyrrha had kept the secret to themselves, hoping that if they didn't talk about it or share it with anyone, they'd avoid the consequences.

That was about the time Yang had changed her branch choice to armor in the first place, hoping that being in a tank was safer than the artillery, or aviation. It was that same hubris that made sure she had lost her arm, and was here in this German hospital instead of back home with Ruby.

How stupid she had been.


	3. February 14: Piece of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> February 14: Unlucky in Love. 300 words (but I broke it at about 600)

It had been a long time since Taiyang had been at Qrow's house. When  _was_  the last time he was here? '76? '77? Either way, it had been  _years._ Pulling up to his tiny house in Sacramento, it was sort of like going back to a house he used to live in. When they had come back home in 1971, Taiyang and Qrow had practically lived together here, despite the fact Taiyang had his own house to maintain.

He stepped into the living room, bracing himself for what he was about to see. Yang was right. This place was  _bad._  Empty beer and wine bottles were stacked everywhere, sometimes having cascaded to the floor and in a heap. In his usual old chair sat Qrow, his flask hanging lazily from drunk fingers, perilously close to just falling on the carpet.

"Oh, hey there, Tai," Qrow slurred, barely even making an attempt to get up.

"Qrow," Taiyang asked, shaking his head as he picked up bottles. "What have you  _done_  to yourself?"

Qrow chuckled, letting his head fall to the back of the chair, a wry smile on his face. "Y'know, I've been thinking about the stuff Yang said. She's right, you know. She fuckin' hates me. Always happens to me."

Taiyang sighed, tossing a bottle in a trash can before realizing his effort was pointless. He'd have to get seven more cans just to clear the floor enough to walk on. The small trash can Qrow kept in his kitchen would never fit all the bottles he had accumulated. "What are you talking about, Qrow?"

Qrow groaned, getting off his chair and assuming his usual posture, looking more like a surly teenager than the Green Beret Taiyang knew him as. "Don't you get it? Raven hates me. Yang hates me. If she heard the same shit Yang did, Ruby would hate me." He paused, taking a swig from his flask. "I bet  _you_  hate me. Everyone hates me, Tai, may as well embrace it."

"You're wrong. I don't hate you, Qrow."

Qrow scoffed. "Yeah, right. Good joke, Tai."

"I'm not joking," Tai said, frowning. "Listen, you remember Hannah, right?"

Qrow took a long breath, his eyes slowly closing and opening back up as he stared at the floor. Deciding to smoke, he lit a cigarette, keeping his eyes shut as if that'd make him unable to remember his college girlfriend's face. "What about her?" Qrow asked as he puffed on his Lucky Strike.

"Well, you always said when we got back you wanted to reconnect with her. I'm pretty sure she still lives in San Francisco."

"She doesn't," Qrow said harshly, letting out a trial of noxious smoke. "Do you think I didn't already fuckin' check on that, Qrow? Did you think I didn't want to reach out to all the buddies we had at Beacon?"

"Hold on," Taiyang said. "What do you mean she doesn't live here?"

"She's  _dead,_  dumbass. Fucking...I got a call from her sister." Qrow took the cigarette out of his mouth, crossing his arm across his chest as he rested his other hand on his head. "You know how she was. I guess Hannah saw some kids beating up on this little guy, went over to help him. Didn't know one of them was carrying a knife. Fuckin' imagine that, did seven tours in Vietnam only to get stabbed by some kid back home."

Taiyang's eyes grew wide, and he tried to apologize, give his condolences, but Qrow just waved him off, returning to his chair and slumping over.

"I don't deserve anything, Tai. Do me a favor and leave me alone before something bad happens to you."


	4. February 16: Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fortune Favors the Brave. Amari takes the first step to reach out to someone.

Ana Amari had made this kind of shot hundreds, if not thousands of times.

Every part of her body had relaxed, tensed up, and then relaxed again as she aligned and realigned her sights. The ADVENT general was in front of her, casually inspecting the garrison as if nothing was wrong. How foolish - didn't he know the resistance was about? Amari watched the scope shake as she silently laughed. _The resistance_. Here she was, thinking she was still a part of it when in reality she had abandoned that life to work as a lone wolf. If you didn't count the twelve years of being alone, it was sort of worth it.

Something caught her eye. It was...a glint of a scope. She swiveled her sight over, and saw an altogether too familiar face, Captain Price. The young girl next to him was unfamiliar to her, clearly a newer recruit. Couldn't have been any older than twenty. If Price was here, then...his squad must have been too. She scanned the area again, spotting Sergeant Voll. She could see the others in the squad - Pugliese, Sokolovka, Tang - all following her like they always had. It was good to see old friends again.

But, they hadn't spotted her. Price was so focused on the general, he hadn't searched the area. Right, why would he? As far as he knew, his team was the only one here. Well, time to make herself known. Amari lined up the shot, the same one she had made six years before, and squeezed the trigger. Predictably, the general fell, and Amari watched Price stand tall, looking for a sniper he was unaware of before. She made sure to shine her scope at him. He'd be sure to see it. Just like she guessed, he disappeared with the girl in tow.

Five minutes later, she heard the door behind her crash open.

"Show yourself!" Price shouted.


	5. February 18: The Gate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superstitious minds. A prompt fill based on the question "what superstitions does your character have?"

Blake couldn't remember the last time she was in a city this big. She hadn't ventured very far off of her little island in Hawaii, and even then her town wasn't nearly as big as San Francisco. It helped to have a local guide around. Thankfully, her roommate Xiao Long was more than happy to show her the best places to eat, the local landmarks, and of course places to meet people. Blake could see herself getting used to this city - even if she had to find her own ethnic food stores and restaurants. Xiao Long was a less-than-reliable guide on finding anything that wasn't a McDonald's or pizza place.

Xiao Long had taken every day they had when duties and homework didn't plague their schedule, dragging Blake out - despite her just wanting to read - to show her around and discover something new. Today's journey had taken them to a new shopping mall, and though Blake hadn't found anything worth spending money on, Xiao Long returned with more than a few bag's worth of...anything she could get her hands on, really.

"You know you can keep things here, right, Belladonna?" Xiao Long asked as they headed back to campus.

"Yeah," she said. "I have the stuff I need."

Xiao Long shrugged. "Nothing wrong with getting more."

Blake was about to say something, when a sergeant's shrill voice called out to them. "PRIVATES! STOP!"

Blake and Xiao Long turned around, watching a sergeant march up to them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "Are you two blind after your little shopping trip?"

What was she talking about? It didn't make sense until the sergeant pointed behind them. They were about to walk through the Class of 1951's gate, the cursed one. _Right._ She remembered now, campus tradition. If you walked through this gate as a first-year, you risked a ruined career, or worse, an early death.

"Our apologies, Sergeant," Xiao Long said. "We weren't paying attention."

"Yeah, I thought so," she said, shaking her head. "Go on, go through the small gate like good little lightbulbs."

Blake hated "lightbulb", the term all sergeants used for cadets fresh off of Induction Week. It drove her nuts. But, she wasn't willing to risk her military career just to make a point. Traditions had their place, after all. _Ojiisan_ had taught her that.


End file.
